The present invention relates generally to tubular keys for axial pin tumbler locks, and, more particularly, relates to an improved construction for tubular keys and the corresponding lock housing key entry way which restricts application of conventional tubular keys and tools from access to a particular lock while still permitting the tubular key of the present invention to be used for conventional tubular locks.